


All Those Nights

by WerewolvesandMoonbeams



Series: ABC Wolfstar Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Marauders, Songfic, Teenagers, Young Love, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesandMoonbeams/pseuds/WerewolvesandMoonbeams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is upset about the leaving Hogwarts, and no one can make him feel better than Sirius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Those Nights

**Author's Note:**

> First in my "ABC Wolfstar Drabble" series. Based off of the song "All Those Nights" by Chase Coy.

Sirius awoke to the sound of muffled crying.  He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked in the direction of the noise.  In the dim light of the boy's dormitory he could just make out the outline of Remus, who was sleeping in the bed next to his.  Remus' slight form was trembling.

Sirius sat up and yawned.  Throwing his sheets off of himself, he got out of bed and sat down on Remus'.  He gently placed a hand on the other boy's arm. "Moony, you ok?"

Remus sniffled and sat up, wiping his eyes.  "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"  Sirius asked, worried.  "Was it the dream again?"  For as long as he had known Remus, he had been plagued with terrible nightmares about the night that Fenrir Greyback had bitten him and turned him into a werewolf.

Remus shook his head.  "No, it's not that.  I'm just... I can't believe that tomorrow's our last day at Hogwarts.  This is my home."  He turned away from Sirius as another tear ran down his cheek.  "I don't want to leave.  This is the only place where people accept me.  And I don't want to leave Wormy or Prongs or," he turned his amber eyes back to Sirius, "or you."

Sirius reached over, and cupping Remus' chin in his hand, he leaned forward and kissed him sofly on the lips.  He slowly pulled back, smiling shyly.  "I know how you feel.  But this isn't the end of us.  We just won't be going to school together anymore."

"I guess so..."  Remus sighed.  "I just, I hate change."

Sirius took Remus in his arms, hugging the smaller boy tight to his chest.  "I love you Moony, and we'll get through this.  I promise. " Sirius knew that Remus would never understand how much he loved him, no matter how often he told him.  

Remus yawned and nodded.  "I love you too."

Sirius smiled, and kissed Remus' forehead.  "I think it's time you got to sleep.  Tomorrow's a big day."  Remus nodded again, and laid back down.  Sirius tucked him in and went back to his bed.  

As he closed his eyes, and felt himself slipping into sleep he smiled.  Tomorrow was a big day indeed.  The first day of a new chapter in his life.  A life he hoped to share with the boy he loved more than anyone else in the world.  "Good night Moony".


End file.
